Unexpected
by LeMuse
Summary: Cara Delby, a normal American college student, half-heartedly makes a wish she never expects to come true. Suddenly Jaime Lannister is thrown into her apartment and into her life. How do they both cope and will Jaime ever make it back to Westeros? More importantly, will Cara go to Westeros with him? And how? Romance/Comedy/Drama Jaime/OC
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I own no part of _A Song of Fire and Ice_ by George R.R. Martin or the HBO TV series A Game of Thrones. The only content I own are original characters and plots. No profits are made from this story. It's purely for fun!

Unexpected Ch. 1: A Hastily Made Wish

Cara Delby folded the screen of her laptop closed with a sigh. She'd just finished re-watching another episode of her new favorite show, The Game of Thrones. Cara was one of those people who became fully obsessed with books and movies; she lived and breathed Game of Thrones lately. She'd eagerly watched and re-watched every episode of the show and was currently reading the novels. However, one character had caught her attention over all others. Jaime Lannister. The knight in shining armor. The Kingslayer with a gold cloak. Everything about the man drew her in; his voice, his smirking mouth, his sense of honor she knew was deep within. It was like he was a real person to Cara.

"Yeah right," Cara muttered to herself as she brushed her unruly hair back from her face and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Men like Jaime Lannister didn't exist anymore. They hadn't even ever existed, really. Westeros was a world of fiction, Cara reminded herself as she tested the temperature of the water streaming from the shower head. She stripped her clothes off as she fantasized about knights of honor and men with golden hair.

"If only he were real," Cara sighed as the hot water streamed over her, washing her troubles away. She was currently struggling to finish her last year of schooling as well as support herself. She had only a semester left of nursing school and she could finally find a job and get her life on the right track. She supposed that she lost herself in books and TV because she found her own life lacking. And Jaime Lannister really did make a great distraction, Cara mused, a smile playing on her lips. He'd probably be able to help her… de-stress.

Cara finished with her shower and wrapped herself in a towel before wiping the steam and condensation from the mirror. Her large brown eyes peered back at her as she dragged her hairbrush through her long curly hair. She knew she was no amazing beauty but as she studied her reflection Cara knew if given the chance, she'd be able to show the Kingslayer a thing or two. She smirked to herself at her own naughty thoughts as she finished trying to tame her rapidly curling hair. Just as she was about to exit the bathroom Cara jumped at the sound of a large crash coming from her living room and a voice calling out.

"What the…" Cara looked around the bathroom for a way to arm herself but the only possible weapon was her hairbrush. Shaking her head at her luck and gripping the plastic brush tightly, Cara slowly pushed open the bathroom door, thanking God it opened silently. As she crept around the corner into the hallway Cara's eyes widened at the sight of a man in armor. A man with his back to her. A very familiar man with blonde hair and a golden cloak. She swallowed audibly and stopped in her tracks, one hand holding her towel to her chest and the other loosely gripped around her hairbrush, forgotten at her side.

"Holy shit," Cara exclaimed as the man whirled around to face her. Jaime Lannister was in her apartment and he had a sword aimed straight at her.

Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter of my story! I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a few days and thought I'd finally give it a chance. Please let me know if you have any interest in seeing where this story goes. I'd love to write it to completion but not if I'll be the only one enjoying it. My goal is to create a really unique Jaime story, unlike many I've read. I hope you guys aren't thrown by the start because I promise other characters will come into play but in the beginning Jaime and Cara are the main players (isn't that how we all like it anyway?).

Also, I've written fanfiction before but never for this website so please be honest and let me know your thoughts since I'm somewhat new at this! Thanks again for reading and a review would definitely make my night!

Til next chapter,

LeMuse


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I own no part of _A Song of Fire and Ice_ by George R.R. Martin or the HBO TV series A Game of Thrones. The only content I own are original characters and plots. No profits are made from this story. It's purely for fun!

Unexpected Ch. 2: The Loss of a Towel

"Who are you," Jaime Lannister demanded, taking a step towards Cara with his very long, very pointy, very sharp looking sword still aimed at her heart. His green eyes were trained on her in an expression of bewilderment, mistrust, and anger. Cara was beginning to realize that longing for Jaime Lannister to be real was perhaps a hastily made wish. She slowly edged backwards from his blade and behind the island counter top that served as a divider between the kitchen and living room.

"I asked you a question, witch," Jaime growled. "What curse have you put on me to bring to this place," Jaime gestured around him wildly but the sword in his hand never wavered.

"I…" Cara faltered. "I…." For the first time in her life of 21 years she was completely speechless.

"I said speak, witch! Who are you?" Jaime stalked around the island as Cara scurried to keep her distance.

"I'm not a witch!" Cara exclaimed, tired of being accused. However, there was a small doubt within her. She had wished for Jaime Lannister after all.

"Oh no? I'm sure all witches proclaim their innocence, do they not?" Jaime chuckled darkly as he again strode towards Cara, his heated gaze sweeping her from head to toe. Cara felt herself blush, remembering she was only wearing a towel and increased her hold on the lone piece of fabric separating her naked body from the very angry man in front of her.

"Do I look like a witch to you?" Cara asked, unable to keep the ire from her voice. Jaime stopped in his tracks to study her more thoroughly. She could practically feel his gaze crawl upon her exposed skin. She knew his eyes lingered on her bare legs and décolletage. Cara once again readjusted the towel, hoping to God it wouldn't come loose.

"You don't look like any woman I'm familiar with, witch or not," Jaime decided, lowering his sword slightly. Cara expelled a breath she hadn't realized she'd even been holding. "But you still haven't explained why I'm here or where _here_ is, _wench_," Jaime spoke louder, the fire back in his eyes.

"I'm not a wench!" Cara once again defended herself.

"If you're not a witch then you're a wench and you'll tell me what you mean by summoning me to this place or I'll slice your wench head straight off your wench neck!" Jaime strode towards Cara, sword raised and she gave a yelp of fright as she did the only thing she could. Her hairbrush went sailing through the air, tumbling end over end before whacking Jaime right in the eye.

"Ahh!" Jaime grimaced as he rubbed his eye before training his dark gaze on Cara once more. Without a word he stormed towards her and Cara ran across the room, skidding around her coffee table and out the open door onto her balcony. She knew it was wrong choice as soon as she went out the door because now her only routes of escape were the doorway Jaime stood in or the six floor drop below her. She put her back to the railing and faced Jaime once more, her voice dying in her throat.

"And now here we are, wench. Ready to talk yet?" Jaime crept closer, his height and armor cutting an imposing figure. Cara had to strain her neck to look into his face as he stepped up to her. "Hmm?" Jaime sheathed his sword as he cornered Cara. "There's nowhere to run now, wench. It would seem your best option would be to cooperate," Jaime reached a hand towards Cara, brushing a lock of still damp hair off her shoulder. Cara shivered but tried to tell herself it was due to the night air and not the touch of the man before her.

"I'm _not_ a wench," Cara growled once more before ramming her knee into the break in Jaime's armor between his legs. She knew she had at least gotten close to her target when he grimaced in pain and doubled over slightly. Cara took her chance and flew past Jaime towards the doorway, not even pausing when his fingertips brushed her leg and the towel was ripped from her grip and off her naked body. She slammed the sliding glass door closed and quickly flicked the lock shut.

Cara stopped to take a breath before remembering her nudity and slowly looking up into the green eyes of Jaime Lannister on the other side of the glass. His gaze was smoldering as his eyes took in every inch of bare skin before meeting her eyes again. Cara hurried to cover herself with her hands as she ran from the room ignoring the enraged yells from the man locked on her balcony behind her.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Once again, thanks a lot for reading. I'd like to take a moment to answer some questions you guys probably have. This story is going to be a romance with (hopefully) humor and plenty of drama to come. I fully intend upon this being an M rated story later on so don't say I didn't warn you.

This also might take a while to build and don't be surprised if the first few chapters are on the shorter side as I ease into the plot. I will NOT be following the book OR TV show. I plan on interweaving some of the same plot lines and discarding some. My goal is to write a story that's fun to read (and to fulfill some of our Jaime fan-girl needs!).

To that end, thanks a ton again for reading and please, please, please don't hesitate to review and ask questions!

Til next chapter,

LeMuse


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: I own no part of _A Song of Fire and Ice_ by George R.R. Martin or the HBO TV series A Game of Thrones. The only content I own are original characters and plots. No profits are made from this story. It's purely for fun!

...

Unexpected Ch. 3: In Which Jaime Encounters Electricity

Cara stopped as she entered her bedroom with her hand pressed over her heart, trying to slow her erratic breathing. Her mind was a whirl as she grabbed the closest clothing, a pair of shorts and t shirt, and threw them on. She couldn't ignore the shouts and banging on the glass door that came from the man trapped on her balcony. Cara knew it was a miracle that her neighbors weren't already knocking on her door or calling the cops to complain about the noise. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she once again entered her living room and walked towards the glass door of her balcony. The angry knight stopped banging on the door as soon as he saw her but that didn't stop his penetrating glare or his heated words from reaching her ears.

"You had better open this door, wench!" Jaime hissed at Cara when she stood before him.

"If I open it, you have to promise to calm down," Cara tried to reason with the man, hoping her voice didn't tremble as much as she feared it had. Jaime glared at her and she could see his nostrils flare in agitation.

"I vow to _try_ to contain myself," Jaime offered. Cara sighed; she supposed that was the best she would get. She looked heavenward for a moment, as if to pray that her following actions wouldn't be a huge mistake. After a pause, she clicked the lock open and slid the glass door to the side. Jaime didn't waste any time before shoving past her into the room.

"You had better start explaining, _wench_," Jaime turned to Cara, his eyes no less fiery than they'd been when he was locked on the balcony. She faltered once again, not sure what to tell him. She couldn't exactly explain she'd wished for a fictional character to just appear and she didn't think Jaime would take well to being called fictional.

"I don't know what's going on," She shrugged.

"Where am I? What is this strange place? Who are you?" Jaime strode towards Cara menacingly once more.

"You're in Chicago! This is my apartment and my name is Cara Delby," She threw her hands up in a gesture of innocence. "I can't explain how you came to be here! I don't know," She offered half-heartedly, hoping he'd calm down soon enough. Jaime simply stood there a moment staring at her before looking around the room, seeming to take in his surroundings for the first time.

"This place is strange; you're dressed strangely. You speak….strangely," Jaime observed, eyeing Cara with interest. She snorted.

"Gee, thanks. Well I hate to break it to ya, but here, you're the strange one," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked as he looked oddly at the items in her apartment. He picked up her cell phone from the coffee table and turned it over in his hands before shrugging and setting it down again with little interest.

"Well you're the one who talks weird and I can guarantee you won't see another man in armor wandering around," Cara stated as Jaime continued to look at her things, fascinated. He stepped up to the light switch on the wall and flicked it, exclaiming in surprise when the room darkened. Cara heard him unsheathe his sword and quickly ran over to turn the switch back on. Jaime gaped at her openly.

"What is this sorcery?" Jaime asked, glancing around him as if some unseen evil was lurking around the corner.

"It's not sorcery, its electricity. Perfectly normal, I promise. Watch," Cara flicked the light on and off again before walking over to a floor lamp and flicking it on. "See? Nothing to be afraid of," Cara would have laughed at the look on Jaime's face but he still had his sword out.

"Would you put your sword away please? No one's going to attack you here," Cara sighed. Jaime looked at her darkly and kept his sword in his hand, though he did lower it to his side.

"I don't understand," He stated simply. Cara felt bad; of course he wouldn't understand. SHE didn't understand either.

"I…" Cara started but was interrupted by a knock on her apartment door. Jaime immediately raised his sword and started for the door before Cara skirted around him.

"Stop! Put the damn sword away!" Cara hissed quietly as she checked the peep hole. It was her next door neighbor Sherry. Sherry was the building gossip and Cara really didn't need the woman seeing Jaime in her apartment. Especially dressed in full armor and carrying a sword the length of her leg.

"Hello? Cara? I heard a commotion. Is everything alright?" Sherry called through the door. Upon hearing a woman's voice, Jaime sheathed his sword and pressed next to Cara to look through the peep hole as she had done a second earlier. Cara tried to calm her heart rate at being crowded into a corner by the man. She nervously put a hand on his armor-covered chest and pushed back. He didn't budge.

"Move!" Cara whispered. Jaime glared at her but allowed her enough space to crack open the door,

"Hi, Sherry. Everything's fine. I just had the TV up too loud," Cara lied, trying to get rid of her pesky neighbor.

"What's a TV?" Jaime asked from beside her, his breath hitting her ear. Cara kicked him in the shin, forgetting the armor and stubbed her bare toe. Jaime chuckled lowly as Cara turned once more to the door.

"Was that a man's voice I heard? Cara have you got a boyfriend hidden away in there?" Sherry pushed on the door as Cara shoved back, glaring over her shoulder at Jaime for getting them into this situation.

"Nope! No man in here! I'm all alone. Definitely no _men_ around," Cara responded as Jaime stiffened beside her, clearly not liking the implication. With a glare thrown in her direction, Jaime pushed Cara out of the way and wrenched open the door. Sherry immediately let go of the door and stopped to take Jaime in, shining armor and all.

"Wha….who.." Sherry stuttered as Jaime swept Sherry's hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles delicately.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, at your service, my lady," Jaime said, his voice taking on a husky quality. Cara grimaced and looked between the two of them, panicked. How in the hell was she supposed to explain having a knight in her apartment?

"Cara! How could you keep your dashing boyfriend from me this whole time? And he's an actor! You know how I feel about actors," Sherry fluffed her platinum blonde hair as she preened for Jaime. He raised one eyebrow at Cara in a silent question. She shook her head.

"It's so exciting you're participating in the Renaissance Faire this weekend! I must say I've never seen a more convincing costume," Sherry stated, running her hand down the front of Jaime's armor. Cara quickly took Jaime's hand in hers and dragged him to her side.

"Yes, Jaime, my _boyfriend_ and I are very excited about the Faire," Cara stated, nuzzling into Jaime's side. She knew he was looking down at her with a bewildered stare but Cara resolutely looked straight ahead at Sherry, who was clearly eating up the entire exchange.

"Well I'll see you there! I'm going to be a beer wench!" Sherry exclaimed, seemingly thrilled at the thought of the beer wenches' notoriously skimpy costumes.

"Yep. Can't wait! See ya later," Cara reached out and slammed the door shut in Sherry's shocked face before latching the lock. She turned around and glared at Jaime.

"At your service? Really?" She mocked.

"My lady, jealousy doesn't suit you," Jaime leaned against the wall. "Besides, it appears your friend believes us to be… lovers," Jaime's voice trailed over Cara, making her shiver slightly.

"She's not my friend. And you are not my lover," Cara spat, again wondering just how she'd gotten herself into such a situation.

"No, I'm not," Jaime agreed, his face returning to a look of suspicion. "You, wench, are going to tell me why I'm here and how to get home," Jaime stated, grabbing Cara by the arm and dragging her over to sit on the couch. She let herself be led by him, all the while wondering the same things herself.

It was going to be a long night.

…..

Hey again! Thank you to each one of my fabulous reviewers and readers! I'd like to address some concerns about chapter 2. I know that the chances of Cara injuring (even slightly) a man in full armor is basically impossible. I also, of course, know that a glass door is not an impenetrable barrier. This story is meant to be light-hearted and so I ask all of you to suspend belief at times when I veer into the realm of the impossible (or at the very least, improbable).

I know I don't have to defend myself or this story but I want you guys to understand that I'm not writing the typical story. That being said, I've had some great feedback and I appreciate all of it (even the ones who call me out on the above situation).

Thanks again for taking the time and if you have any ideas for the story please let me know!

I can't wait to fully let my extremely sassy version of Jaime loose on Cara!

Til next chapter,

LeMuse


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I own no part of _A Song of Fire and Ice_ by George R.R. Martin or the HBO TV series A Game of Thrones. The only content I own are original characters and plots. No profits are made from this story. It's purely for fun!

...

Unexpected Ch. 4: Refined Sugar and Trash TV

It had taken almost all night, almost until 3 in the morning, for Cara to fully reassure Jaime that she wasn't a witch, sorceress, spy, or enemy of any sort. She had finally convinced him to sleep on her pull-out couch after explaining that she had an 8AM class and they weren't going to get anything figured out right then anyway. She'd shown Jaime the bathroom (and to his extreme amazement, the toilet and faucet) and kitchen and promptly gone to bed.

Cara rolled over under the covers, restless, and stared at her alarm clock. It was 6:52 and she would have to get up soon to eat and drive to class on time. She loved living off-campus but that meant she had a commute and couldn't sleep in as long as she preferred. And if there were ever any morning when she'd like to sleep in, it was this one. She'd gotten basically no sleep the night before. Even after she had turned out the light and Jaime had settled on the couch (reluctantly removing his armor) she'd tossed and turned. She just couldn't figure out how Jaime had simply appeared in her apartment just on her whim. It was inexplicable and Cara preferred to ignore how he'd gotten there for the sake of her sanity. Now the problem was what to do with him in the meantime and how to get him back where he belonged.

She sighed and snuggled into her pillow, resting her eyes for the few remaining minutes before she knew her alarm clock would sound. Cara smiled slightly as visions of gallant knights and smirking warriors filled her head. She was just falling into a dream about a man with glittering green eyes when her alarm clock blared its wake-up call. Cara groaned, her eyes flicking open and jumped as her bedroom door slammed open, revealing Jaime with his sword drawn.

"Jaime! What are you doing?" Cara rubbed the sleep from her eyes, shutting off the alarm and giving the knight a look of disbelief. "You can't just barge into my bedroom whenever you want!" Cara got out of bed as Jaime studied the room, seeming to relax slightly.

"I heard a disturbance," Jaime shrugged, lowering his sword as his eyes scanned the room with interest. "Who's this?" Jaime indicated the magazine tear of Ryan Gosling Cara had jokingly tacked on her wall.

"No one," Cara mumbled, pushing past Jaime and walking into the kitchen. She got out two bowls and poured frosted flakes into each, hoping Jaime wouldn't mind cold cereal. Jaime followed her and put his sword away before entering the kitchen and leaning against the counter top. He watched her pour milk into each bowl and raised an eyebrow as she slid one bowl over to him.

"I hope you like cereal," Cara shrugged.

"I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure," Jaime picked up his spoon and slowly began eating, his expression one of surprise. "It's so sweet," He exclaimed. Cara didn't reply; she knew there was no way they had refined sugars where Jaime was from and it was one more thing she didn't have an explanation for.

"You never answered by question," Jaime stated after they had been eating in silence a few minutes, both standing awkwardly in her tiny kitchen.

"What question?" Cara avoided Jaime's gaze. She knew what question he was referring to.

"The question of who that man is in the painting on your wall," Jaime replied. "Is he your brother? Cousin?" Cara blushed. "I'm guessing he's not family then. He's your lover?" Jaime smirked, spooning more frosted flakes into his mouth. Cara never knew someone could make eating cereal look so good.

"First of all, it's not a painting, it's a photo," Cara stated, ignoring Jaime's blank stare. "Never mind. Anyway, he's not my lover," She colored slightly at the use of the word 'lover.' It was such an innocent word and then again…it wasn't.

"So you wish he was your lover," Jaime smirked, dropping his spoon in his empty bowl.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, there's no way it could happen," Cara grabbed his bowl and turned her back to Jaime as she rinsed their dishes in the sink.

"Why not?" Jaime asked from behind her, his breath hitting the nape of her neck.  
"You're not…unattractive," Jaime's hushed tone sent Cara's blood pumping and she almost jumped out of her skin as a hand snaked it's way around her hip. She quickly jumped out of Jaime's grasp and turn to glare at him.

"Quit joking around! I have to get ready for class," Cara's face was beet red as she reentered her bedroom and began choosing an outfit for class that day.

"I will accompany you," Jaime stated, watching as Cara tried to hide her bra and underwear from his prying gaze. "Women wear such strange garments here," Jaime mused, his eyes following Cara's movements as she folded her underclothes into the pile of clothes in her arms.

"You can't come to class with me," Cara glared, ignoring his comments on her underwear. It didn't appear he'd let her get dressed in privacy so she made her way to the bathroom.

"Well you can't very well go alone," Jaime followed Cara and huffed when she slammed the bathroom door in his face and locked it. He could hear her scoff behind the door.

"I go to class alone every day, Jaime," Cara said through the door, her voice slightly muffled.

"You don't have a chaperone?" Jaime's voice was puzzled and Cara sighed. If she explained every social nuance to him she'd never be on time.

"No, Jaime. Women here can go wherever they want by themselves," Cara opened the door, tired of talking through it. Jaime leaned against the door frame and watched as Cara began applying her make-up. Normally she'd be mortified to have a man watch her do her morning routine but she supposed that they weren't exactly in a normal situation any way.

"It's safe for you to wander about?" Jaime asked, his voice clearly displaying his amazement.

"It's safe. I promise," Cara didn't mention that she had to drive through a pretty sketchy neighborhood, not wanting to answer his questions for the next hour. "Besides you can't go to class unless you're a student there. It costs a lot of money to go," Cara put some toothpaste on her brush began brushing her teeth, much to Jaime's amusement.

"I assure you, my family has sufficient funds to pay expenses at this school you attend," Jaime replied. Cara finished brushing her teeth and spit into the sink, wishing there was some way to make the action more graceful.

"It's not that simple. Trust me. You'd never be able to go looking the way you do, anyway," Cara said offhandedly as she spritzed some perfume on and finished her routine, pushing past Jaime into the living room and getting her back pack together.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look!" Jaime's indignant voice sounded behind her. Cara turned around to see his frowning face and almost laughed at his insulted expression.

"That's not what I meant. If you think my clothes are weird that's nothing compared to what everyone would say about yours. I'll pick something up for you after class," Cara promised, checking her backpack to make sure she had everything she needed. Jaime remained silent as she gathered her textbooks.

"I don't approve of you going by yourself," Jaime crossed his arms over his chest and almost pouted. Cara couldn't help but find him adorable. And she supposed it was sweet that he was concerned about her.

"I'll see about you sitting in on class sometime this week," Cara relented. "But you can't until I find something for you to wear," Jaime seemed slightly mollified. "Okay," Cara sighed. "You know you can find plenty of food in the fridge," Cara indicated the appliance again so Jaime wouldn't forget which one it was. "And I already showed you how to use the toilet and bathtub if you need them," Cara hesitated a second before picking up the TV remote.

"Now this is the TV," Cara made sure Jaime was paying attention before flicking it on with the remote. He jumped as a commercial blared for fabric softener. Cara turned down the volume. "Think of it as moving, talking paintings. You can watch it so you won't get bored," Cara showed Jaime how to use the remote and he immediately sat on the couch, enthralled by _the Jersey Shore_.

"Okay, I'll see you after class. Do NOT leave the apartment!" Cara warned.

"Uh-huh," Jaime replied, his eyes transfixed by what he saw on the screen as he turned through the channels. Cara shook her head and left for class, hoping he wouldn't get into too much trouble while she was gone.

….

Once again, thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and followers. I'm so happy to get a positive response to this story. To answer a question, I do picture Jaime as he's depicted in the show, so if you'd like to use that image of Jaime as you're reading please feel free.

I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter. I need to build up a rapport and trust between Jaime and Cara so this chapter was basically dialogue so you guys can see how they respond to one another. Antics are on their way, I promise!

The way I see this story going is Jaime gets to experience Cara's life in Chicago and then Cara will get to experience Jaime's life in Westeros (but not until sufficient shenanigans and drama have taken place!).

Again, please let me know if you have any ideas for the story or questions, concerns, or feedback!

Thanks for reading!

Til next chapter,

LeMuse


End file.
